theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Knuckles (TF2 Meet the Soldier parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Soldier video here. ''-The RED Pyro is shown blasting bursts of flames from its Flamethrower, in which it lifts its weapon in the air and laughs triumphantly and cheerfully as a rocket from offscreen hits it, which results in it getting gibbed'' Scene cuts to RED Blaze and RED Amy texting each other, not long before another rocket comes from offscreen and blows them up Scene finally cuts to Vector, who is rubbing his stomach-'' '''Vector': I'm hungry. (a third rocket comes from offscreen, blowing up and gibbing Vector) Knuckles: (drilling what seems to be a set of recruits in a soldier-esque way) If dominating a fight is sure to result in victory, then you must fight! Moon Tzu said that, and I'd say he knows a (pokes a recruit's head) little more about fighting than you do, girl, 'cuz he invented it, and then he tweaked it to perfection so that no living man or animal could outwit him in the ring of justice! ''-The Art of War from Team Fortress 2 plays and scene cuts to Knuckles going in battle-'' Knuckles: (pulls out his shovel and screams as if he were doing a war cry; starts charging to the final control point in the stage and kills RED Sonic with his Shotgun, as the blue hedgehog attempted to Spin Dash towards him; the red echidna switches to his Rocket Launcher and notices RED Shadow firing at him, in which Knuckles gibs him with his Rocket Launcher) BLU Sonic: Keep moving! BLU Amy: (while holding her hammer) Go! Go! Go! ''-Cuts back to Knuckles's drilling session-'' Knuckles: Then he used his (unhooks grenades from his weapons belt) fight money to buy three of every mammal on earth, including humans, and then he herded them onto a big yacht, and then he murdered the living s**t out of every single one of them. (bangs the two grenades together several times) ''-Cuts back to battle scene-'' BLU Tails: (while taking cover) Sentry and Egg Pawns at 12 o'clock! ''-Knuckles runs over to the Sentry Gun and three Egg Pawns and executes a rocket jump, both destroying all four of them and killing RED Eggman in the process, making it be five destroyed targets-'' ''-RED Vector, Silver, Marine, Cream hold the final control point, only to get killed by Knuckles's shot of a critical rocket upon jumping downwards before landing. RED Charmy uncloaks from behind Knuckles and pulls out his balisong attempting to backstab him, only for the latter to knock out the former swiftly with his shovel, also knocking out one of the former's teeth'' ''-Freeze frame-'' Back to drilling scene-'' '''Knuckles': (chuckles to himself) And from that day forward, any time a bunch of mammals, including humans, are together with other animals in one place, it's called a zoo! ''-Crickets chirp as the camera shows that the "recruits" are revealed to be the decapitated heads of the RED team members (excluding Tails), wearing the helmets of their team, and part of them are placed. In order from left to right for the top row are the heads of: Eggman, Vector, Pyro, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles (the RED one); and for the bottom row: Sonic, Charmy, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Marine. Shadow's head, of which, falls off the gate and onto Blaze's head, and he rolls over to the ground-'' ''-Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays-'' ''-Cuts back to the drilling scene-'' Knuckles: (to Shadow's head) ...Unless it's a farm! RED Tails: (to Knuckles from behind) Ha-ha! Ya didn't get me, loser! Knuckles: (grabs his rocket launcher and fires at Tails) Tails: Ha- no, no, don't! (gets blown up and his body parts get scattered) Category:Sidestories Category:TLOACTAC Shorts